I remeber you
by BlackTearsOnSnow
Summary: Okay so this is based on the episode "I remember you" Its a gender bender. Anyway so its that and it also has Fiolee at the end! FIOLEE! Ice Queen and Marshall Lee Mother-son relationship ONLY!


**Okay so this story is based on" I remember you" Adventure Time episode. It's the Marshall Lee version. It's Marshall Lee telling Fionna about it and stuff like that. BTW in this Fionna and Marshall Lee are together. Plus some added sense from other episodes.**

Marshal Lee woke up midday from a dream about Simone and the Mushroom war. He floated downstairs and grabbed a red apple. He sighed and sucked the red out of the apple.

"Whatever" Marshal said and played his axe basses. To the song Simone sang to him when he was a kid.

_Making your way in the world today,_

_Takes everything you got_

_Taking a break from all your worries,_

_Sure would help a lot_

_Wouldn't it be nice to get away?_

_Where everybody knows your name_

_Where everybody knows your name…._

Marshall sighed at the memory. Simone was the closest thing he had to a mother and she turned crazy. She left him. He floated above his couch and just strummed a few notes. Letting his mind drift to his blond girlfriend.

To Ice Queen

"Okay, Gunter! You ready for the show to begin?!" Ice Queen asked from the other room

"Wenk!" Gunter said and sips drink

"One, two, three..." Ice Queen said and comes out wearing a Marshal Lee wig.

"Gunter! Why did you Gunt my fries? I Gunted them, and they were mine. What kind of Gunt Gunts her Gunter's fries, and doesn't even Gunt her in the eyes? Gunter, there were tears there. If you Gunted them, would you even care? Gunter, do you even love me?" Ice Queen sings. Gunter stares lovingly at Ice Queen

"It's rhetorical, Gunter. Marshal Lee's songs are so good! Mmm... Maybe I can get Marshall Lee to write a song with me!" Gunter pulls off Ice Queen's wig off.

"Man, if he helped me write a song like that, I'd be crushin' it nonstop with the princes! Ooh, yeah!" Ice Queen shouted. The Ice Queen notices that her penguin is chewing on the wig. She smiled and picks up Gunter.

"Heh! Gunter, you cute little dummy. You know, Gunter, my song is goanna need some dope lyrics to lure the honeys in. Hmm." Ice Queen said and walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book.

"Jay T. Dawgzone always says, Men are drawn to girls with tortured pasts. And I've got a way tortured past! ...I think. I don't really... re..." Ice Queen said and rubbed her head.

"Hmm." Flies up and grabs Gunter "Quickly, Gunter! To the "The Past" room!" Ice Queen said and carrying the penguin, she flies down to the depths of her lair and arrives in a room full of various items. "Ah, yes." Ice Queen said and opens a drawer and takes out her scrapbook.

"Lot of emotional, powerful stuff in here." She says and sniffs the book. "Still wet with tears... I'll take some-a' these for lyrical inspiration." Ice Queen said and rips out a chuck of papers, then throws scrapbook on pile of junk

"So where's Marshal Lee living these days?" She asked her penguin

"Wenk." Gunter says

"A cave?" Ice Queen asks and makes a face. Ice Queen flies out of her lair, carrying the penguin, an Omnichord, and a drum set.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Queens up to bad biscuits, sis" Fionna said and looking at the Queen through a pair of binoculars.

"Bad biscuits make the baker broke, baby cakes" Cake said and looked at her sister.

"Ice Queen, you make our job too easy. You ready to roll on this fool?" Fionna asked her sister , standing up.

"Dinner roll!" Cake replied and jumped up.

**Marshal Lee's cave.**

Marshall Lee is strumming his axe-bass. He notices Ice King coming in the cave through his window.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Ice Queen said looking around the cave of the vampire king.

"No... " Marshall Lee said to himself. Pain filling his chest. He gets up and goings outside. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come around me!" Marshall Lee exclaimed

"Uh, yeah, I know, but... I was hoping you could help me write a song—one that could help me get some prince action." Ice Queen said looking at the vampire teen. Laughing a bit.

"I'm not gonna help you pick up on dudes!" He shouted. Anger and sadness filling his chest.

"Come on! We could be a prog rock duo! I'll even split the fans with you. I get the princes, and you get... whatever it is you're into. Sounds good, yeah, I think it does!" Ice Queen said. Marshall Lee scowled at the old woman. "Ee-yoop!" She laughs as she flies into his house. Marshal Lee waves Gunter goodbye and follows Ice Queen. Gunter looks down in disappointment and walks away.

"Hey!" Marshall shouted landing on the porch

"Eh..." The Queen said

"Get outta here!" He said to the old Queen.

"Wait! Just let me play you what I've written so far!" Ice Queen said and unties her stuff, making it fall to the ground. "Oh. Dang it. Tangles in the cord. Sometimes this happens when you fly with it... Tangles are hard..." Ice Queen says to herself and tries to unite the knots. Marshall Lee just stares at her while she ties herself up. "Oh. Aw, aw, geez, no... Oh, no." She lays on the ground, trapped in the tangled cord. "Ice Queen's in trouble". She said. Marshal looks at her awkwardly. "Hey, you know what? I'll just hum it for ya." She said and hums a tune. "Is that good?" She asked looking at the vampire.

"IceQueen!" Cake and Fionna shout, opening the door.

"...Wha?" Fionna said looking confused

"Oh... You got her." Cake said

"Nice job, Marshal Lee" Fionna said to her vampire boyfriend

"Your constant harassment of the male gender makes me sick." Cake said trying to sound like batman. Cake picks up Ice Queen. Her and Fionna start to walk off with her.

"No, she can stay." Marshal said

"Wha?!" Fionna and Cake said surprised

"Yeah, "Wha?!" Ice Queen said looking at the vampire.

"It's alright. We're working on a song together." He said and took the Ice Queen.

"You don't want us to..." Fionna said and connects palm with fist "...for you?"

"No, it's okay. You guys can go." Marshal said

"...Okay... Well... I guess we'll see ya, then..." Fionna said leaving with Cake confused

"Bye..." Fionna and Cake say awkwardly and leave.

"You know, I kinda like bein' tied up in these cords. Kinda freak-aaaayyy!" Ice Queen says moving her elbows. Marshall immediately drops her.

Marshall Lee untangles Ice Queen and plugs in and turns on the Omnichord.

"So what kinda song're we playing?: Marshal asked playing a tune.

"Ooh. I brought these" Ice Queen says and pulls out the pages from the scrapbook "for some inspiration. Just use these to work off of. Y'know, a template." Ice Queen said and Marshall took the pages. They were drenched in tears.

"Oookaaaay..." He said and starts to play the Omnichord.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's good! Keep doin' that!" Ice Queen says snapping to the music

"_Slime Prince, you're alright. Flame Prince, you're okay. Wildberry Prince could be better. All of the princes are pretty alright, but... Oh, GumBall! You look like a lot of fun! I'm right outside, and that is how I know! Hey, prince, did you get my text with a picture of my awesome boob show? I'm also working' on my waist! If you like, I'll send a picture of that, too! Oh, GumBall!"_ Ice Queen sang. Marshall started to get uncomfortable._ "_I really need someone." Ice Queen sang looking sad "Or anyone!"Ice Queen kept singing tears forming in her eyes. "...Pretty much anyone. I'm so alone!" Activating ice magic" Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me?!" Ice Queen said shooting frozen lightning bolts. "Anybody! Anybody!" Marshall turns at the sound of her distress. "Anybody!" Ice Queen sang sobbing "God in the sky, please tell me why!" Ice Queen said sobbing more.

"Stop acting like this!" Marshall shouted at the Queen.

"No, it's just startin' to get good!" Ice Queen said shooting ice beams everywhere, singing "Anybody! Princes, I command you, love me! Love me! Love me!" Ice Queen sang/ cried "Love me!"

"STOP ACTING CRAZY." Marshall shouts forcing Ice Queen to the ground

"I JUST WANNA BE LOVED!" Ice Queen says and slaps him hard "Uh-oh. I'm sorry I slapped you." She says and goes to the kitchen and plants her head against the refrigerator in sadness. "Uh... oh... I'll just stay out of your way." Climbs on refrigerator" Again, I'm sorry I slapped you." Ice Queen said

Marshall walks to the refrigerator and sighs. He then opens it and takes out an apple. Ice Queen's hair lightly rubs his head.

"Huh?" Marshall said looking up

"Whatcha got? An apple?" Ice Queen asks

"Ugh!" He said frustrated. He drops the apple and just drops down, sitting in front of the fridge. He rolls the apple away; the apple reaches the Omnichord and turns it on.

"_You're so annoying, you pitiful old woman. I'd like to help you, but I don't know if I can. I thought you were nuts, but you're really really really nuts._ _Every time I move, eventually, you find me, and start hanging around. Just another lame excuse to see me. Mam. It's getting me down. You know, I'm actually glad... to see you!_ _Maybe I'm the one who's..._" Marshal sang "nuts." He said the word sighing. Then the Omnichord switches off.

"Hold on!" Ice Queen said and drops from the fridge. "Do you... like me?!"

"...Of course I do, you old hag!" Marshal said looking at the Queen with a scowl

"Really? ...Wow." She said and wiped off dirt from her sleeve "How about...one of these?" She said holding out her arms for a hug. Marshal's scowl fades. He consents and hugs her, visibly bittersweet about it. Marshall holds on tight think that he maybe have a chance at getting Simone back. They pull back and look at each other in the eyes. She puckers her lips." Mwah, mwah, mwah..." Ice Queen trying to kiss Marshall

"AAAAAGH! Not like that! You don't remember anything, do you... SIMONE?" Marshall lee said

"What-mone?" Ice Queen said, looking clueless

"Why do you even come see me when you don't remember me?! You don't even know who you are!" Marshall Lee yelled at the Queen

"Yes, I do! I am a lyricist!" Ice Queen said pulling out pages. "It's all here! On the page! The page in song, baby! On this receipt! On this takeout menu! On these newspapers!" She said and laughs. Marshall Lee stares, devastated. A photo lands in his hands.

"Huh? Look! This clipping! This was you, Simone! Before the War!" Marshall stated holding a picture of a human Ice Queen walking out of a car ready to the Enchiridion to a museum.

"Huh?" She said looking confused "Heh?" Marshall Lee hurries to look for something else. He finds a picture of himself as a child and gasps.

"This! You took this picture! Grr, you've scribbled all over it... Huh?" Marshall said reading the back of it shocked.

"Ooh, ooh, are they good lyrics?" Ice Queen said grabbing Omnichord "I'll get the keyboard!"

"What? Wait, listen!" Marshall Lee said in desperation.

"Yeah, let's go! What's it say? Sing out, brother!" Ice Queen said setting the Omnichord up, Marshal Lee reads the message again, then stares at Ice Queen, not sure what to do.

"_Marshal Lee, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world? This must be so confusing for my little man. And I know you're going to need me here with you... but I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're going to lose me, too..."_ Marshall Lee sang

"Ooh, yeah! Keep it going!" Ice Queen said and goes over to the drum set. He looked around and found another note.

"Oh! Um..." Singing and reading note. "_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me_ " He sang running his fingers through his hair "_crazy, and I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do" _Marshall Lee shrinks in devastation" _...when I don't remember you."_

"Wow! I wrote that?! Hot stuff!" Ice Queen said happily

"What?! You don't remember what it means?!" He said. He grabs another photo and shows it to her. He tears up as his voice breaks." Look!" He exclaimed , wanted so bad for her to remember. A single tear slipped down is face.

"_Marshall Lee, I can feel myself slipping away. I can't remember what it made me say... but I remember that I saw you frown. I swear, it wasn't me. It was the crown._" The Ice Queen sang. She frowned and looks confused, but then ignores it. "_This magic keeps me—_" Ice Queen sang

_"—alive, but it's making me crazy,_ "Marshall Lee began crying softly while singing. "_and I want to save you, but who's going to save me?! Please forgive me for..._" Ice Queen and Marshall lee sing together

Fionna and Cake are still in the cave. Fionna is looking in the house with her binoculars.

"What is goin' on in there?!" Cake asked her sister

"...I have no idea." Fionna said taking off her binoculars

_"...Please forgive me for whatever I do... when I don't remember you_." Ice Queen and Marshall Lee sing together

After jamming Ice Queen grabbed her stuff and ran away laughing like a mental person. Marshall Lee sat there , tears sliding down his pale skin.

To Fionna and Cake outside

Fionna saw Marshy crying

"I'm going in Cake" Fionna said standing up

"You sure, baby cakes. You know how I feel about that vampire and you alone." Cake said putting her hands on her hips

"He needs me right now" She said looking at her sister with pleading eyes

"Alright. I'll be at Lord M's house" Cake said and left. Fionna walked up the house and let herself in. She saw Marshall Lee sitting there crying softly like a broken toy. She went to his side and rubbed his back. He looked at her, she could see all the damage in him. It made her want to just die.

"What's wrong?" Fionna asked. Marshall told her the whole story. Fionna wasn't one to cry but that made her cry. The one she loved had to go through all that. He had stopped crying and now was comforting Fionna. Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I will always remember you" Fionna said, kissing him again. He gave her a sad smile.

"Fionna" Marshall Lee said

"Yea" Fionna said looking up from his shoulder

"I love you. Everybody always leaves me but if you do go I want you to know that" Marshall said, looking like a broken toy that was tired and need to lay down. More tears poured down her face. She pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you to" She whispered

"Please don't ever forget me"


End file.
